Timeline Curse
by siriusxremus22
Summary: England managed to curse Prussia with a timeline curse! Three things have to be done to get Prussia back to normal, can Germany build up the courage to do them? Disclamer: I don't own anything Warning: Yaoi in last chapter, lead up to in second chapter.
1. Fem Prussia

He woke up and screamed. This was a nightmare! Now, he normally slept in the nude, that wasn't the problem. Oh no, the problem was much MUCH worse. He'd woken up with boobs, and no dick. He promptly passed out. When he woke up he went running for his brother. "!" he yelled out as he ran up the stairs (still naked). "West! I need your help!" he screamed.

Germany stepped out of his room at his brother's (oddly high-pitched) screaming. "What is it Prussia?" he asked right before he collided with a completely naked white haired woman. He was stunned for a second then turned away blushing and apologizing profusly.

Prussia put his hands on his now well rounded hips, "Damn it West! It's me!" he hissed out between his teeth. This was totally unawsome!

Germany looked back. "Oh my god." he whispered. His, er... brother... had long white hair that reached his hips, and heavy lidded crimson eyes. His skin was pale and had light scars running all over it, but now, instead of a flat chest, he had lush, well-formed, large boobs. Tight white curls rested at the vee in her legs. He had to silently admit that his brother made a beautiful woman. He shook his head, "There has to be some logical explanation for this... Did you make England angry again?" he asked.

Prussia brought her face close to her brother and scowled, "No." then a confused look came over her face, "I don't think so anyways... I was pretty drunk last night." she stood up and turned her back to her brother so that he got a nice eyefull of her tight rounded butt. "That's odd, I don't have a hang-over... Weird." She turned back quickly, her long straight hair flowing like silk behind her. "First, West! I need some clothes. As much as I know you like staring at my ass, I don't think the others would appreciate it." she said grinning at Ludwig's red face. "Kesese~"

Ludwig went and found a tight black tanktop that wouldn't reveal as much of his, er... sister's breasts. They didn't have a bra so they had to do with the tight shirt. He tossed her a pair of boxers and a pair of baggy camo pants, and a belt. Luckily her feet were about the same size as the male Prussia's so she was able to wear her own combat boots. Much to Germany's pain and pleasure, the tanktop didn't quite cover her flat tummy and often flashed her creamy skin at him.

"Alright West!" Prussia said as Germany combed his hair making it silky (long hair actually stayed flat!) "Let's go kick England's ass!" she said excited. It wasn't so bad being a woman... except that he had to pee sitting down, he was much more sensitive, and well let's face it, he had boobs. They were annoying and got in the way.

Germany just silently followed his sister as she led the way.

Because of Prussia's nagging, and the pilot's inability to say no to her, they got to England in record time. They whole plane ride Germany couldn't stop staring at the dark iron cross that rested nicely at the hollow of Prussia's neck, drawing attention to her well endowed cleavage.

Prussia just laughed every time she caught her brother staring.

After a quick drive they arrived at England's house. Germany held his sister back and knocked politely on the nation's door. Prussia of coarse attempted to escape so that she could strangle the island nation.

England opened the door and sent a confused, but polite, smile to Germany. Then he saw Prussia and the smile left. "Uh oh." he said.

Prussia pounced on him, "Damn right Uh oh you damn Brit!" she hissed punching England three times before Germany was able to pull her off. "How the fuck do I change back you damn prick!" she growled out crossing her slim arms over her chest.

England sighed, "Er... the spell is actually one that will only leave once the one who loves you confesses it, and means it. Simply saying I love you won't work unless they say it and mean it in the way of they love you and want to be with you always. So a parent saying it won't work, and so on and so forth. You just have to wait until your true love gets up the courage to tell you the truth. Who could love you I don't know. Ladies do not jump on people and attack them." he said reprimandingly.

Prussia just humphed and turned away from the annoying brit. Germany thanked him, and pulled Prussia out the door. Prussia noticed that her little brother looked a little pale and queezy. "Hey West?" she asked softly. He looked down at her slightly growing more pale.

"Ja East?" he asked his voice trembling a little bit. Prussia noticed his arm shaking as it held her hand. Being thick-headed as always she didn't know why her little brother, one of the strongest people she knew, was so scared.

Little did they know that England had used a series of spells that would take place one after another. Of coarse, England had been drunk so he didn't know either.

"What's wrong? Why are you scared?" she asked worried. She held his hand tighter. Normally the warmth of the touch would have calmed his fears, but not this time. This time that warmth was the cause of his fear.

"Ah, it is nothing, um... le-let's go home East, ja? We need to eat something." he said. Prussia just nodded. He'd find out sooner or later. He wouldn't let his little West suffer in silence.

If Germany had taken the time to look at his sister's face he'd have seen the determined light in her eyes and been more careful, but he didn't. It was a long plane ride home.

...

Germany pulled out the wurst for supper, he knew it was his sister's favorite. Neither sibling watched the skies outside. Nope, rather Prussia dominated the tv by playing video games. The smell of wurst soon brought Prussia to the kitchen where west was putting the wurst and potatoes on plates. Prussia ran up and gave Germany a giant kiss on the lips before grabbing her plate and sitting at the table. Happily she started eating. Germany stood there for a second flaming bright red before collecting himself and sitting down across from his sister and eating.

...

Germany woke up at midnight to find a shivering form against him. Then he saw the lightning flash and heard the thunder. He threw his eyes heaven bound. Was everything trying to get him to break his vows to himself? he wondered as Prussia let out a muffled sob and pulled in closer to him. Germany held his frightened sister to him and sang softly to calm him.

He sat for two hours holding her and singing softly to relieve her fears. Finally the storm calmed and she fell asleep, "Love you west." she said softly as her breathing slowed. When he thought she was asleep he pulled her close and put his lips up to her ear. "I love you Gilbert. I love you so much." he said.

Prussia heard him, but didn't let him know, soon after sleep took both brothers away.


	2. Bunny Prussia

Prussia awoke and stretched, he was a man again. But he'd known that falling asleep, after all, his West had told him he loved him. Then he ran his hand through his hair and stopped. Groaning he went and looked into the mirror, "Sonofa!" he screamed. Germany shot up his gun at the ready.

He blinked his blurry eyes to clear them, and then got his first look at Prussia. His jaw dropped open, yes Prussia was a man again, but... he now had three new furry apendages. Two pure white bunny ears, and a pure white fluffy tail. He got there just in time to catch Prussia as he fainted. Why did his brother have to sleep naked? And why hadn't he noticed last night? With a sigh he put his brother back on the bed. he could barely wait to see what he had to do this time. He sighed, he was really begining to hate England.

...

Prussia woke up on a plane that was landing at Heath Row. "Bloody fucking brit!" he cused when he remembered what he looked like. Again Germany had to hold him back as he knocked on England's door.

England opened the door and was once again attacked. This time Germany let Prussia hit England about six times before pulling him off. England stood up with a bloody nose. He surveyed the changes on Prussia, and barely suppressed a chuckle. "This time you have to be kissed by the one who truly loves you. Apparantly I cursed you with a timeline curse. Each time you fullfill one of the criteria you take a new form." Prussia took a menacing step. "Before you kill me, there are only..." he thought about it, "three parts to this timeline curse. Proclomation of love, kissing, then last is consumating that love." he looked at Prussia. "Though I can't for the life of me think of anyone who would love you, but someone must, and someone must have told you. And you obviously heard them say it or you'd still be a woman."

At that Germany went dead white and feinted. "Whatever is wrong with him?" England asked.

Prussia snickered, "He thought that I didn't hear him last night."

"WOT?" England shouted.

"Kesesese~ Nothing." he smirked. Time to get West to kiss him! This was going to be fun.

...

Germany woke up at home, maybe it had been a dream. That idea went crashing out the window when Prussia walked in with bunny ears. Then West noticed what the prussian was wearing. Prussia had on a pure white belly shirt, and pure white tiny shorts. White fishnets dissapeared under his shorts, and white shoes adorned his feet. In his hair he had one crimson red bow that graced the top of his head.

Prussia smiled at his little brother's expression. This was going to be fun. Prussia slowly ran his hands up and down his stomach. "Morning West." he purred moving closer to his brother. Germany swallowed harshly, he knew he shouldn't be getting aroused by this, but it couldn't be helped. He loved his brother, and, lord help him, his brother was sexy as hell. With another swallow he sat up.

"B-bruder, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

Prussia looked at his brother's growing need and purred. "Well West, I'd say that I came to make you confess your feelings, and hopefully do something about them." he said smiling.

Germany backed up on the bed, "W-what y-your implying is w-wrong bruder!" Germany tried to reason. He had a strong will, normally. When it came to his brother though his will went right through the window.

Prussia crawled onto the bed and made his way towards his brother, a predatory smirk gracing his lips. He looked hungry, but for something that Germany didn't want to give. Something Germany knew was wrong to give. But god help him, he wanted to!

Prussia moved his face close to Germany's looking into his ice blue eyes. "I love you West." he said softly.

Germany felt something snap inside, with a growl he pulled Prussia close and ravaged his lips.


	3. Angel Prussia

A warm light bathed both brothers as they kissed, dominating, pilaging each other's mouths. Germany pulled away for air, and saw that the ears and tail were gone. In there place were pure white wings. "Mein schöner Engel" he whispered kissing Prussia's fingertips.

A light blush dusted over Prussia's face. "J-ja, b-bruder." he said softly. Germany smiled softly and pulled Prussia into a sweet, loving kiss, that made Prussia burn slowly, and want more.

His breathing got heavy, "West..." he moaned as his feelings flowed through him turning him into a soft mess.

Slowly Germany undressed them both until nothing stood as a barrier between them. Softly he ran his hands up and down Prussia, lightly brushing over his nipples. He savored the tiny shudders that ran through the albino. Barely touching he ran the pads of his fingers over Prussia's length earning him a low moan.

"God I love you bruder." he whispered into Prussia's neck as he placed tiny kisses there. Prussia whimpered softly, "Please West! Please..."

Germany nodded and got out lube, and warmed it in his hand before coating his fingers. Slowly he pushed the first one in causing Prussia to moan again and arch up. Germany sucked lightly on the skin over Prussia's collarbone as he pressed in another finger. A tear fell down Prussia's cheek at the stinging. Soon it didn't hurry anymore, and he moved with the thrusting of Germany's fingers. Germany scissored them then added the third finger.

He swallowed Prussia's painfilled cry, he stroked his brother to alliviate the pain. Prussia broke away from the kiss, "Please W-west. I n-need you please." he asked his eyes soft and loving with a tinge of lust. Germany swallowed but coated his length with the lube. Softly and slowly he pressed against his brother's entrence. Prussia whimpered at the pain and dug his nails into Germany's shoulders. Ever so slowly Germany helped Prussia sit down on his length. Finally he was fully in, he stopped to let Prussia adjust.

Prussia panted for a second before slowly rising up then going back down. His pace was agonizingly slow, Germany groaned at the tight heat around him. He angled himself to hit Prussia's sweetspot. Prussia cried out with pleasure, tightly gripping his brother. Prussia sped up, and Germany made sure to hit his sweet spot every time. Germany gripped his brother's hips so as to help him come down. "W-west!" Prussia cried as he came between them. His muscles tightened around Ludwig sending him over the edge. "E-east!" he moaned filling his brother with his seed.

They collapsed breathing hard. Germany pulled a blanket up over them, and put his hand on Prussia's back. The beautiful wings were gone, but he didn't care. Love filled his heart as he felt his brother breathing softly above him. "I love you Prussia." he said softly.

Prussia looked down into the blue eyes of his brother, the love in them melting him, "I love you too Germany." he said then watched as his brother fell asleep. "More than you know I love you." he said before laying his head on his brother's chest and falling asleep.


End file.
